Latest developments in consumer electronic devices, such as e.g. high-definition (HD) movie players for removable storage media, provide possibilities for advanced interactivity for the user. Techniques for interactive software applications are based upon script execution, e.g. ECMAscript, or on execution of code, e.g. JAVA, that is either interpreted or pre-compiled for running on a virtual machine (VM) located in the device. Such an application could e.g. be a news ticker showing text at the bottom of the picture in an overlay while e.g. a HD movie is running and depicted on the screen. While the HD movie is read from the removable storage medium, the ticker application executable can also be read from the same medium or from the local storage of the player. The application data can be stored e.g. in an archive file, e.g. a JAR file for Java applications. The data used by the ticker-application however, i.e. the message to be displayed, can be read e.g. from a server via the Internet.